Do scars make someone ugly
by Nick's Studio
Summary: Pines no longer the principal, Goodwitch controls all, females are superior, unusual habits and relationships form, Jaune in the middle of all of this, sometimes smug and cocky, a bit full of himself isn't he?


**Hey readers, I'm Nicholas Smith, this is my first ever legitimate story, so please, no harsh criticism, just, constructive, Kay hope you enjoy.**

 **This is a Rwby fan novel created by me, that centres around Jaune Arc.**

 **JauneXHarem**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Okay," I muttered in to the sleeve of my blazer, glancing back at the guy behind me. Fair skinned, blonde haired, sea-green eyes, and a annoyingly cocky grin. Suited in a pale white shirt with the sleeves rolled and the front unbuttoned exposing the front of his torso and his well built body.

 **'I don't know the guy but...he fucking pisses me off,'** I groaned back into my sleeve. Freshmen, flocked in to the school gates earliest every new year. Rush hour in the first weeks of school was hell, especially for the new male students who arrived, here in Beacon Prep, all male students were constantly harassed by the female students. Fucked isn't it?

I continued to stare at the guy. Put in charge of taking him to his classes and settling him in to his first week of Prep so far was a continuous drag. Upon first meeting him in the Professor's office, I turned away for a second to speak with a few friends of mine, turned back he fucking vanished, ran up and down along campus, searching for him. Found him, trying to flirt with a female student and pulled away before he got himslf slaughtered. Now I've pulled him in to the hallway in the direction of his first class, the entire way he tried to strike up mindless chatter with me, i ignored him and kept and giod grip on him in case he disappeared again. And usually, freshmen orientation was handled by the seniors, problem is I, myself, am a freshmen. Professor thought it was best it let it work it out amongst ourselves. I myself still don't know where a majority of my classes are, and I've been around dor two weeks. This guy only arrived today, and I thought to be kind and show him around. But fuck! this is killing me.

I turned fully and faced him.

"Right uh, Wukong," I breathed sparing a glance at his scheduled time plans, crumpled in his left hand.

"Sun, call me by my first name okay buddy," he smiled staring at me. And though he was smiling, his eyes were giving off a slight irritated gaze.

"I'm just a slightly irritated you pulled me away from that divine beauty from before," he said. "What was all that about, huh? you trying hog me to yourself," his smile grew wider and he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah uh, no, I barely know you, and oh yeah, I'm not gay," I growled.

"Hey, just a joke pal, relax," Sun chuckled nervously, putting his hands defensively and smiling.

I continued to groan and rubbed the ridge og nose then back at Sun.

"And to answer your previous question, I pulled you out of there to save your life," I said, smoothing the sleeves of my blazer.

Sun stood dumbfounded staring at me with a blank expression, I sighed heavily.

"Alright let me explain," I said. "Beacon Prep, a boarding school opened to many of different generations before, a place where aspiring Huntsmen come to train to fight against the forces of evil named The Grimm." "Professor Ozpin Pines use to reside over the school but a year back, was over thrown but vice principal, the witch of the west, Glynda Goodwitch, and stepped down to vice principal."

I glanced at Sun to make sure he was still listening then continued. "And for someone reason she has a vendetta against the male gender and she aswell as tye female students and she does nothing about the harassment."

Sun once again seemed dumbfounded and shocked and I frowned, I had acted the same way, first arriving here, how much I've changed since then.

"Male dormitories are crammed on the outskirts of campus and the female dorms fill up the rest of the place, classes are also seperated between genders and the only time we mingle together is in the school halls and in the cafeteria." "You got all that?"

Sun didnt answer question, caught up in his own thoughts.

"How did Ozpin let himself be beat like," he said

I shrugged.

"Don't know might be part of a plan he's scheming," I suggested, only receiving a raised eyebrow from him and I shrugged again. A thought then crossed my mine and spoke up.

"Oh and one more thing, uh, a few og the girls here are in queer relationships."

"What?" Sun spoke to me confusingly.

"You know, they're, I leaned in close to him and whispered, homosexuals."

Sun spluttered out a jumble of words and stumbled back look even more confused then before.

"Yep," I chuckled nervously then glanced down at my watch on my wrist. "Oh look at that were fifteen minutes late for both first periods, mine included with yours."

"What!" Sun screeched, I smiled slightly then thrusted and finger behind me.

"Round this hall, up the flight of stairs and the end down the first hallway, first room to the left, I caught a look at your schedule before, Professor Port is the teacher, don't pay to much attention to him and avoid anything that will make him start rambling about his adventures.

I looked up at Sun, frozen in place and frowned again.

"Well, go on then," I said

Sun snapped out of his trance then darted past me stopping half-way to look back at me.

"Hey dude, what's your name?"

I turned and smiled waving my hand as I did. "Jaune, Jaune Arc."

He smiled then ran down the hallway before disappearing up the flight of stairs.

I stood forgetting how late I was to class and how I would be punished. And I almost jumped out of my skin when to limbs wrapped around my waist from behind, black hair with a single pink strand swayed near the side of my face and felt a slight pressure on my right shoulder. I was pulled back in to someone

"Your not gay huh? ha! could of fooled me," the person called from behind his head.

"Ren? you were here the entirety of that session," I tilted my head back and meet a colourful pink gaze as the arms around my waist tightened.

"That is a possibility," he answered and smiled at me. "Made a new friend?"

"Not sure, I responded, he kind of ticks me off, and what'sup with you?" "You're not usually so affectionate, talkative, or touchy-feely, unless it that friend you speak about, Nora?"

"People can change," he said.

"Yeah but not that quickly," I responded. "And we're definetly fucked when we're found wagging."

"Well then lets head to class to avoid angering the professor anymore," Ren said and detached himself from me and swaggered past me not waiting for me to catch.

I chased after called out to him.

"And like I said I'm not gay, I'm bisexual

 **~END OF CHAPTER 1~**

Hey guys, hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and I would just like to say that I will not drop this story even if it turned out bad I'll keep trying to improve even if i have to rewrite over and over and over again to make it enjoyable for you guys.

TILL NEXT TIME

-NS


End file.
